Oh My Gods 2: A Name Worth Fighting For
by EquinoxKnight01
Summary: A night at the docks changes everything... Sequel to Oh My Gods by EquinoxKnight01. Rated T for language, action sequences, and suggestive themes.


**All of you knew that there was hope for another tale. An inkling of a chance that maybe, just maybe, a sequel to my first story would be created, written, and posted for you all to see. I give you Oh My Gods: A Name Worth Fighting For. Enjoy. P.S. I hijacked some things from Hel's Bounty Hunter to make it interesting. **

**Happy Birthday to Hiccup and myself.**

Oo-oOo-oO

_Haddock Heir_

Facing several faces of adversary, I knew I had to stand my ground. Dad had to do his chiefly duties, so I couldn't go to him for advice. Not like I would've I had a choice, I hadn't seen him all day. But Vantas didn't want to think about that now. There came a time where I shouldn't be relying on my parents' fearsome reputation and Uncle Toothless wouldn't be there to threaten to eat my enemies. No, I had to stand my ground and make a name for myself like Dad. That time was now!

"So, what's it gonna be? Are you gonna go along with our demands? Will you surrender your fort?"

"In these peaceful days, where war and sorrow are absent, the need for fighters has faded as the years go by. So instead of taking the helm of a dragon warrior/master, I have taken the mantle of an architect-Viking, to a lesser extent bread-making Viking… So I tell you this, faces of my adversaries, my fort will not fall in a day. I shall not acknowledge your demands for surrender this day as the Bell of Doom will give you my answer. Ask not who it tolls for; it tolls for thee!" The so-called Judgment Day Bell was simply a cowbell tied up with straw rope resting atop Vantas' crude fort made up of loose boards, a handful of nails, and leather straps.

Vantas' friends stared at him exasperatedly. They had known of his dramatics since they first met the Haddock heir. They didn't declare that they were architect-Vikings, but they had more sense to fortify their base with stones and mud. But they never teased him on it or else Vantas' uncle would have their hides.

Speak of the devil, the sound of wing flapping and a soft growl sounded from above the boys' game of 'Storm the Fort'. The last of the Night Fury species shot a blue shot at the opposing fort, instantly destroying it. Toothless then landed next to Vantas' rickety fort and sniffed it, looking for its creator. With one flap of his wing, the fort blew down and Vantas was discovered hiding from his uncle.

"Uncle Toothless…!" I groaned from my position. "I was just about to make a name for myself!" I pouted at the Night Fury only to be responded by Toothless regurgitating a chunk of cheese by my feet. _Cheese… for my whining, oh ha ha, you clever dragon…_ I set my jaw and frowned as Toothless started making a noise that I assumed was laughter. Ignoring him and his amusement, I started setting up the boards to start the game over again. But when I looked up, my friends were already tripping over themselves trying to run away from the fearsome dragon.

Although the children of Berk were taught that dragons should no longer be feared, and some teachers demonstrated by putting their heads in a dragon's mouth to display trust, Toothless was one of the few dragons that didn't want everyone to start playing and petting them. Toothless would much rather that the general public still fear and wet their britches every time he came to the scene. It must've been the arrogance of an Alpha for Toothless to revel in everyone's frightened reactions.

"Gee thanks, Toothless- Hey!" I shouted in surprise. Toothless had me by the collar, already trotting towards home with his _game_. "Toothless, this is embarrassing!" I received "Awws"and "Isn't that cute" from my fellow battle-hardened war companions as I was carried like some child through the vendor district. "You could've at least flown us back home… The risk of falling to my death seems like a better fate than this…"

That damn laughter of Toothless' again. _Stupid reptile… _I crossed my arms and tried to scrunch my face up to look as tough as possible. The reaction I got made me blush even harder in embarrassment.

Oo-oOo-oO

_Chief Hiccup_

Clank… clank… clank!

It was my 28th birthday and I was still working at the old forge pounding weapons into shape and bolting shields back together. It was honest work for me. Not for acting chief of Berk, but it was the only place on my island- I love saying that- which I could think. And after last night when Gothi made the announcement to begin choosing a name for ourselves, I needed to be alone to truly think of my title. That heavy thinking and one other reason. Anyway, everyone got theirs on their 21st birthday for two purposes. First, managing to stay alive for this long should be rewarded – and two, the responsibility that comes of age pushes us to find a role in the world. "Big-boobied" Bertha (snickers), Gobber "Belch", "Fearless" Finn Hofferson; these were names of those that better describe themselves. Others change over time due to individuals' actions. Alvin the Honorable to Alvin the "Treacherous", Drago the Pacifist to Drago "King Slayer" Bludfist. Valka the Silent Warrior to Valka the Dragon Master.

Stoick the Vast. His array of fighting styles and strategic knowledge made him, well, vast in most battles against the dragons and clan invaders.

CLANK!

Missing my thumb by mere inches with the hammer, I let out a sigh and set it down to the side. Shedding the leather gloves and bringing up a hand to massage my face, I decided to get some clean air. Taking the rear exit, I came out to look up at the full moon shining down on my village. "Could've sworn I started work this afternoon…" I blew out a low whistle at how time flew by in the windowless enclosure I shut myself in for apparently the whole day. Settling down on the ground and resting my back on the stone wall, I took out my pouch and started on the leftovers from last night's banquet.

"So this is where you've been holed up in all day."

The loaf of bread I was eating was already dry but getting surprised by the sudden voice, I cough roughly on it before frantically combing through my bag for some water.

"Spaz." The person came out of the shadows and towered above me, their face shadowed by the illumination of the moon. "Here."

Gratefully accepting the offer, I cleared my throat and peered upward to see who it was. "Thanks… _Camicazi_." Ugh, now I remember that other motive of mine to shut myself into the forge this whole time. It was treaty week. Several days of Bog Isle's ambassadors vulgarly judging and agitating my people instead of renewing the Dragon Act and shipping themselves back to their underwhelming Isle.

"Why are you saying my name like that?" Camicazi bent over, snatched my bag, and sat herself down on my right.

"Be glad I respect your achievements and not call you by your native callsign."

"Defensive Aesnir… Always so quick to defend their low compensations."

"Remember that my people and I don't care about your rank on Bog Isle, Vanr. We're allowing you to be here and prosper with us as we all enter the era or peace and prosperity."

"So the dragons don't mindlessly raid your pathetic stockpiles anymore, big deal. The overgrown geckos are now eating out of your room and board."

"I treat our new allies with the same equality that of my people, Camicazi. This is the generation of peace and understanding amongst all those under Midgard's sun. You and your people may come to my island and strut your feathers, but at least Berkians are balanced."

"Balanced, Haddock?"

"It's no secret how you disregard the male population on Bog Isle. Using them as if they're cattle for breeding."

"Oh." Camicazi rolled her eyes. "What, recruiting dragons into your legion isn't enough for you, Haddock? You want to rescue our male slaves now? How ambitious of you, Chief Haddock."

A ploy to agitate Berk to go to war, no doubt. "Better to be progressive than stay in the old teachings of the deceased and foolish."

Camicazi rolled her eyes at my stubborn ways. "Whatever. I didn't come here to defend my home's teachings." Once Camicazi's retreating form disappeared into the darkness, I breathed a sigh of relief. The fights we had were always tense. Dad warned me about the women of Bog being calculating conversationalists. Being on constant alert was tiring. Finishing the rest of my makeshift dinner, I brushed myself off before heading back into the forge to close up for the night.

The walk back to my house was uneventful as usual. Making the rounds with the sentries up on their towers, biding good night to his fellow Vikings and their children that were shutting down their farms, checking up on the dragons in the old dragon's arena turned dragons' inn. I made my way to the docks to check off the last visit for my night rounds. Every now and again, a boat would stray into the open sea, a greenhorn forgetting to tie the boat properly, so I made a note to check every other night. It wasn't until I stared into the calm sea that I paused at the sight before me. I was expecting to see the soft waves of the sea and the reflection of the moon against them. But I was momentarily caught off guard. _Either Loki is bored and messing with me or I drank too much earlier… _It was like a huge dragon was under the water looking at me. _A Scauldron? Thunderdrum? No…_ Staring at the water, I could've sworn I saw it looking right back at me… Cringing at the thought, I slowly peered upward towards the stars. _What… in Oden's name is that…?!_

To the side of the moon were two glowering green eyes looking right into my own. And before a really crazy thought crossed my mind, my legs already started running for the sentry bell. I completely ignored the guardsmen that casually greeted me. As a matter of fact, they didn't even move from their posts. Could they not see that Berk was in danger of a rogue dragon?!

Although, Toothless was an Alpha and I have made every effort to ward off enemy forces, dragons alike, there were still some stragglers that used to periodically invade Berk at times and I had no choice but to wait until they showed themselves. As his father's last request, I promised not to pick up and leave for an adventure as often as I used to. I was grounded for politics and organization most months.

_Hiccup!_

I flinched at the closeness of the voice. It felt like the person was yelling right into his ear.

"Hiccup!" It sounded like Astrid but as I turned around no one was there.

"There's something in the sky, Astrid. Something huge!" I shouted to wherever she could be yelling from.

"Wake up!"

At that moment, what I thought was nighttime grew darker until I couldn't see or feel anything around me. The next time I opened my eyes, a soft light temporarily blinded me until my eyes adjusted and I saw Astrid staring down at me with concern in her eyes. There also seemed a group alongside her. "Hah! What?!- That was a- I was asleep… Argh!" I nursed my thumping head. It felt I got hit by a rock- "The docks!"

"Yeah, a couple of guardsmen found your body at the docks last night. You've been out of it ever since we brought you back." Fishlegs supplied.

"Why would you be passed out at the docks, Hiccup, did something happen down there? Were you drunk…?" Astrid has never seen the brunette drunk before, but she had to ask. It's usually the case with unconscious men finding themselves in strange places.

"Was it Tuffnut and his chugging contest again?" Ruffnut didn't know when or how it started, but her twin had up and started to mix concoctions and daring anyone to drink it. Ruffnut could only guess that he was inspired by Astrid's disgusting Yak-Nog drink last Snoggletog. "Because that stuff can and will kill you if you're not careful…"

"It couldn't be Tuffnut; he and I were cleaning the Dragon Pen all day yesterday. Now that I think of it, last time I saw you was last evening with Camicazi outside the Forge…" Fishlegs gave me an apologetic look when I started glaring at him. Why would he mention that with Astrid in the room?!

"What were you doing with Camicazi…?" Astrid stared at me intensely. It was no secret that the top fighters of Berk and Bog Isle were constantly at each other's throats trying to get in the lead for their rivalry before Treaty Week ended. Astrid had gotten into the habit of carrying her axe everywhere with her, even when she went shopping in the market. Now that there might be news of Camicazi interacting with Hiccup, Astrid wouldn't put it past the outsider to stoop to such a level as to fighting over her husband.

"Relax," I cursed my choice of words when Astrid began glaring at me, "I was only talking to her about what Gothi said last night. About the titles."

"You're about to be known as Hiccup the 'Dead Man', if Astrid has any say in it." Tuffnut supplied, digging me into a deeper grave. His chuckling was cut short when Fishlegs nudged him in the ribs. Currently, the two were receiving a heated glare from me. Were they trying to cause me bodily harm?

"Dad…" A tired Vantas cracked open the door to our bedroom. He never woke up until late morning, but probably got himself up because he heard the adults talking. And since he didn't get the chance to tell his father about his courageous encounter against adversaries, Vantas thought that now was as good an opportunity as any. His parents and his god-parents were present. Vantas would be sure to leave out the part where Toothless jumped in.

For a while, being surrounded by my family and friends, I finally came to the decision to withhold my suspicions of what exactly I saw last night. He didn't like keeping threats from Astrid, but this would be one of those few occasions when I had to deal with it solo. Like that time when the very dragon that humiliated Astrid's father, Finn Hofferson, arrived to Berk when Astrid was still with child. Neither Toothless nor I were ourselves that night. The emotions Astrid relayed to them of story resonated with us and when the dragon didn't last the night.

"Alright, you've caught me…" Everyone in the room gave me their full attention. "I was trying to get Camicazi to prove how great she was by daring her to a chugging contest involving Tuffnut's Nog." I received an array of laughter and smirks from everyone, even Astrid smiled a little at my supposed confession. "Unfortunately, I passed out before I could see her throw up her guts." I laughed along with my close friends.

"Well, while I applaud you for poisoning that Vanr, you probably shouldn't have drunk it first, or at all for that matter." Astrid got up from the bed and walked over to where Vantas stood, wearily swinging side to side. He had bags under his eyes and his stomach was already rumbling out loud. "C'mere, prince, let's go downstairs to get breakfast started."

"But, but, but!" Vantas reached for me in terror. He knew his mother had no business in a kitchen, oh yeah, and he wanted to tell his dad about his trial. "I wanted to tell Dad and everyone about my grand tale yesterday!" Vantas squirmed in Astrid's arms.

"And we'll hear all about… Downstairs." The look Astrid gave her son and the guests in the room told them it wasn't a suggestion. And to start getting a move on if they didn't want to hear her wrath so early in the morning. "Your father needs to get dressed for the day."

Vantas wasn't about to argue, but as he turned to his father and saw him on his knees praying for him, Vantas' eyes widened and his efforts to escape his mother's steel clutches intensified. "Let him have the strength to sit through the trial of eating breakfast, Odin... Yes, Great Father, the meals that the infamous Astrid Hofferson prepares."

"Stop fidgeting, Vantas. Honestly, I don't know what's so terrifying about breakfast time." Astrid carried Vantas out of the room to the dining room downstairs, followed by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. She didn't notice that Fishlegs had stayed behind.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

At first, I couldn't tell if Fishlegs was on board with what I thought I saw last night. "You mean Camicazi's expression of total disgust upon drinking Tuffnut's drink?" When Fishlegs shook his head and gave me a serious expression, I matched it and sat up in bed. "Yes, I saw it when I made my rounds. You?"

"I saw it when I was making my rounds, as well. I had just finished tying down the last ship when I peered into the bay and saw something strange…"

"I pray to Odin that it was just some rogue Scauldron sizing up Berk."

"Hiccup… It wasn't a Scauldron or any other Tidal-class dragon species we've cataloged in the Book of Dragons. And I don't mean to alarm you, but I need to tell you something that might shock you."

A chilling feeling crawled up my spine at the tone Fishlegs was addressing me with. "Fishlegs, what is it?"

"I should've told you sooner, but I wanted to research it further before I brought the matter to your attention-"

"For Gods' sake, man, stop wounding me up and tell me!" I was getting too riled up for the dramatics. "Tell me, if not a Tidal-class dragon, was it the same Alpha species Drago fought with? Another Bewilderbeast?"

Fishlegs shook his head and delved into his thoughts for the moment, gathering the right words to respond. He accepted the notion I gave him to take up a chair. "Remember back to the time I discovered a rare ore vein of ebony at the Dragon's Nest." I nodded to his question. I believe it was the time they both came upon the Book of Love and acted on its 44 instructions. "Well, a couple of years ago, a month before your 26th birthday, I visited the Dragon's Nest to mine for more and possibly uncover any secrets to any hatchlings the Red Death might've left behind.

"It was nighttime when I finally beached the Nest so Meatlug and I decided to set up camp. It happened right as the moon set in the sky and the fire went out. I was fast asleep but heard a noise coming from Meatlug. She was in distress about something. At that moment, I didn't know what it could've been, she had laid a batch of dragons a week ago and I had her taking it easy ever since then. So I moved to reignite the fire; I couldn't operate properly using just the moonlight. But as I searched for my bags for a fire-starter rock… Meatlug let out an anguished roar, her maw aiming at the sky. I followed her line of sight and, Hiccup, I saw the eyes. The set of eyes in the sky had somehow replaced all the stars and the moon. I couldn't see the whole body, let alone its head structure, but those damned eyes were boring into my own." Fishlegs was hunched over in his chair, his eyes focused on the floor and his thumbs were twiddling as he retold his tale. "I stared into its eyes for who knows how long, but at some point, I lost consciousness and woke in the morning along with Meatlug, who regressed back to her normal self. I could've sworn I heard a dim rumbling noise from all around me before I fainted, though."

"Fishlegs, were those the same eyes you witnessed last night?"

"Yes. I swear to Odin it was the exact set of eyes. The only difference was that I didn't hear the same rumbling noise. Did you hear it?" Fishlegs asked with an apologetic look. He didn't think that a one-time occurrence could come rearing its ugly head again, especially so close to his home.

"No, I didn't." I couldn't be angry with Fishlegs, but I was a bit jealous of the freedom Fishlegs had since he wasn't a father or commander of Berk. The Ingerman had been appointed to catalog every fact on dragons and was simply left to his own devices if he ever made a discovery. I had to keep the peace in and around the village of Berk as Chief while Fishlegs went about securing and warding off rogue dragons by using his notes on how to deal with dragons and their behavioral actions. As of late, Fishlegs was the most prominent Dragon Master on Berk.

"We'll have to discuss this with Gobber…" Neither Fishlegs or I, as proclaimed Dragon Masters, wanted to resort to going to their old teacher for help in dragon matters, but the retired blacksmith might have a clue to what they both saw. Or have some evidence to debunk their fears.

Xx-xXx-xX

"So ye lied to ya wife, fearsome lass, that ya went out and poisoned Camicazi, a representative that has the power to rage war, to cover up the story that you two knuckleheads supposedly saw a huge pair of peepers in the sky, eh? Not to mention that said fighter might possibly be hunting down the 'sick' rival as we speak." Gobber repeated back to me and Fishlegs, letting his voice drip with disbelief as he leveled a skeptical stare with us.

"Yeah, that just about covers it." Fishlegs nodded.

"Hmm." Gobber continued to stare at his eldest students. So they came to him for either reassurance that they were crazy OR they wanted him to join their crazy wagon and involve himself in the investigation. Either one, Gobber thought about his retirement plan. He thought of whether or not he wanted to leave it behind if the threat was real. He had taken up his other hobby since he gave the forge to his apprentice; he was now bartending at the Great Hall. He ate, slept, and worked there nowadays. Would he take up his arms and lead Berk because these two have obviously crossed over to crazy town? Or were they in Spaz Ville?

"We came to you because you have experience and knowledge about certain, _legends_…" I tried to find the right words for it. I still wasn't sure with what we were dealing with. Lack of sleep or, quite possibly, the greatest threat Berk has faced since Drago's invasion. It upset me greatly, but I was beginning to think that every dragon foe he faced grew larger and fearsome every battle. Toothless, Red Death and Bewilderbeast… What could be next?

"Are ya referring to the troll that stole my sock and that blasted Boneknapper?" Gobber left his glorious reverie and resumed wiping down the counter.

"Yes. We need to know if you've ever heard of or seen anything like what we've just described to you."

Detaching his wiping device, a piece of wood with a cloth tied to it, Gobber attached a mug and poured himself a drink. "Aye, now that ya mention it, I have heard a snippet of what you've been telling me." Fishlegs and I sat at the edge of our seats. "But I'm gonna have to look it up since my memory ain't what it used to be…" Gobber chortled in laughter at our reactions.

"What should we do now?" Fishlegs asked me after Gobber disappeared to his 'bedroom' located in the back of the bar. "Should we go back to your house and look over some notes?"

"No, it's just about lunchtime," Fishlegs raised a brow in confusion as to how that was relevant, "Astrid might be making lunch and don't want to be in anywhere near her with the risk of her knowing that I lied about Camicazi. Especially if she's in a house full of sharp silverware and weapons." And if lunch was going to be anything like breakfast, I fantasized that it was my chiefly duty to live another day than to go home to my loving wife and her cooking.

Fishlegs cringed at the thought and sent a prayer out for poor Vantas.

"Besides, I can think of one more person who might be able to help us." I started leading Fishlegs to the path of the Haddock residence where my mother lives.

Xx-xXx-xX

"I'm afraid I have to say that such a dragon exists, boys." Valka forcibly set her butcher knife down onto the counter, causing the both of us to jump in our seats.

Being forced into retirement didn't bode well with the Dragon Master since the day she was told by her son not to use her saddle. Even if she ignored her son's concern, it's not like she could ride a dragon anymore. Cloudjumper had died a few years ago; it was a full-grown adult at the time Hiccup was born so it was only a matter of time. The incident happened on Cloudjumper's birthday and Valka wanted them both to revisit a castle from one of their many adventures. But before they could exit Berk's airspace, Cloudjumper collapsed and Valka could do nothing as they both plummeted to the ground. If it weren't for Stoick's Skullcrusher swooping in for the rescue, they would've been killed. But as it turned out, Cloudjumper had already passed the moment she took flight with her dear friend.

Nowadays, Valka still hadn't taken up another dragon or participated in any dragon events. She had taken to duty of going out to hunt for the village's provisions and staying up most nights as a sentry. She refused to let the loss of her husband and dear friend cause her to be inactive from grief. Valka had just gotten back from a two-day hunt carrying a deer over her shoulders. She was surprised to see her son and friend paying her a visit. She set her deer aside to skin later as she hosted their company. She only wished that the visit didn't contain such a disturbing discovery.

"Will all due respect, Aunt Valka, but there can't possibly be a dragon that could occupy the sky above. It would be crazy to think that no one has been able to spot a species so gargantuan by now."

Although I agreed with Fishlegs, my mother had my undivided attention. She had much more experience with many dragon species and a broader knowledge when it came to the unknowns of the dragon world. I remembered asking her if there were any Night Furies in existence and she replied that I wasn't ready to know. Naturally I was upset, but I respected her decision not only because she was my mother, but maybe because she was trying to protect everyone. She knew that I would leave Berk to find a species that didn't want to be found.

Valka washed her hands in a water barrel, wiped them, and sat herself down near the two in the parlor room. "Fishlegs," Valka grabbed the attention of the nervous Ingerman, "what were your first thoughts when you first saw Drago's Bewilderbeast?"

"The Bewilderbeast hailed from an Alpha-class dragon species. I believe it was cataloged as level 15." Fishlegs wished he brought his logbook with him.

Valka came back with a logbook of her own. Other than a little dusty, the book itself was preserved well despite its age. "Well, this species of dragon is Apex-class. Level… Immeasurable. Here; this was my logbook which I recorded my findings and notes from before meeting King." Valka was referring to the good Bewilderbeast she lived with. Valka came back with a logbook of her own. Other than a little dusty, the book itself was preserved well despite its age.

I peeked over his shoulder to take a look. A few paragraphs in and I gave my mother a look of disbelief.

Valka nodded her head that it was true. "The Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, Red Death's species, lived to through three centuries and laid 3,000 eggs before death. They are more likely to locate an inactive volcano as their nest before setting up their network of enslaved dragons.

"A Bewilderbeast, from the Artic Drifter species, lives for 300 years, usually adopting lower dragons to care for two reasons. First, it has to do with Drifter species having the same reproduction process as the Seadragonus; it lays its eggs before death. Second, females live longer than their mate and urn for company in the form of maternity. But since it can't birth until a few stages near death, it seeks orphaned dragons of lesser species. The same could be said for a male that lost its mate. Take _King_ as an example." Valka took a moment of silence for the deceased ruler.

"But the dragon you boys saw last night comes and goes infrequently. Over the last three decades, I haven't been able to track its movements or record its behavior due to its unorthodox visits. Nor do I know how it feeds or camouflages itself so well. I've named it Apex Trion, appropriately."

Fishlegs and I nodded in agreement of the name. It was such a cool name. Apex Trion. Meaning; highest ranking mind controller.

"But I do know that the Apex Trion has only revealed itself on the anniversaries of a great Alpha's defeat. The rift in nature that comes when one leaves this world seems to beckon it."

I was currently on the ground, in front of my mother's chair, sitting next to Fishlegs as if she was telling them a tale from a storybook. It was certainly a humbling afternoon for me and Fishlegs. Just goes to show that no matter how much one thought of a subject, there was always someone who already knew more. Fishlegs was muttering curses under his breath for thinking of coming to Valka sooner. My mother would probably be getting a lot more frequent visits from the Ingerman.

"Anniversary of which defeat, though?" I wondered out loud.

Valka's face became grim at the question. "The anniversary for the last Night Fury in this world, Hiccup." Valka knew her son wasn't near ready for the truth, but the appearance of Apex Trion forced her to involve him with the Night Furies demise.

I was having a hard time trying to understand what my mother was trying to tell me. "What?"

"Night Furies are a very competitive species, Hiccup. There can only be one in existence at once. Toothless is the last Night Fury because he was the most vicious. I'm sorry to say this, but it's nature."

"No- There's no way Toothless could've killed his whole kind… That's ridiculous-"

"No, Hiccup, you misunderstand-" Valka was interrupted before she could answer. The sunlight outside vanished. It shouldn't be anywhere near night-time for the moon to replace the sun like this. Reaching into her boot, Valka sparked a rock near a candle and there was light. Carefully moving past the furniture, all three of them raced for the front door.

There were already screams of terror and confusing outside by the time Valka, Fishlegs, and I exited the house. I looked up to the sky to see if the Apex Trion had revealed itself but I was shocked at what I beheld. What was once a clear sunny day was replaced by a horde of dragons so thick, their bodies blotted out the sun. The dragons seemed to be in a fritz, flying erratically and with no sense of direction. Like storm clouds, the villagers of Berk witnessed lightning flashes and heard the deep rumbling of thunder.

Incarnates of lightning and Death itself enclosed Berk from the outside world. Thousands of Night Furies…

Toothless transformed to his Titan-Wing form and started roaring at his brethren. He was not happy with their arrival to the island he claimed as home. The other dragons of Berk gathered around Toothless on the edge of the docks overseeing the bay of Berk.

"Toothless didn't kill his own kind, he bested them." Valka corrected my misunderstanding. "Those who lost to him sought out a stronger master to overthrow their Alpha. There is only one true Night Fury while the others revert to lesser soldier-like Night Furies. The Night Furies are now under the command of the Apex Trion, the dragon that appeared for the anniversary of Toothless' Alpha ascension and has returned once more for his end."

"Oh my Gods…"

Oo-oOo-oO

**(A/N) Yes, I'm painfully aware of how much I misused John Donne's "Ask not whom the bell tolls for…" shtick. But anyway, I'm getting, aren't I? You know, with updating stories? I haven't been updating every week, but at least there isn't a three month long hiatus anymore. Silver linings, right? XD**

**So, I'd like to talk about what I had planned for this story and about the major changes that came with the final revision of "Oh My Gods 2: A Name worth Fighting For". To be honest, I forgot if I even posted a conclusion to the first one, lol. But with this story, at first, the plot was just going to revolve around Hiccup and Astrid watching over their child, Vantas, for any signs of mysterious darkness. Like what happened to Hiccup and Toothless. But I wanted to have a bigger, more adventure and action, plot than just a family/hurt/drama. So added a threat and I hope you'll enjoy reading this story as much I as like writing it.**

**Secondly, you should all know that I've worked with Thedemonfury, author of "On The Age of Extinction", and gave him some pointers. This will all make sense in the second chapter. (Note to self; send him a PM after posting this chapter.) **

**Laters.**

**P.S. I wrote a fiction and posted it on FictionPress. I'll put the link on my profile page. Please come by and check it out! **

**Laters, for real this time.**

**P.P.S. **

**While I should every opportunity to tell you how awesome the birthday boy is, check out StorSpeaker's story on FictionPress, too! I remember it being titled: "Hacked" or something… Check his profile.**

**Later, guys!**


End file.
